


the snake’s mongoose

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Will Finds Out, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Will comes over for his usual dinner with Hannibal but this time is very different from the preceding ones. It’s hard to eat when he doesn’t know if he’s sicker from knowing Hannibal’s secret or from his apathy about it.
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Kudos: 59





	the snake’s mongoose

Hannibal lowly hummed as he poured his coconut jasmine rice and curry chicken into the two hand-painted bowls Will had gifted him when he stayed over last weekend. A brief glance at his watch told him that his paramour should be knocking any minute now. Although Will and Hannibal didn’t share an official therapist and patient relationship, Hannibal always penciled Will in at 7 in the evening and he always showed up on time unless a case prevented him from doing so.

Three rapt taps on the heavy wooden door and like clockwork, Hannibal opened the door and smiled.

“Good evening, Will.” He chastely kissed Will’s cheek

A ghost of a smile appeared on the other man’s face as he briefly raised a hand in greeting before leaning against Hannibal’s desk with his closed eyes fixated on the ceiling. Hannibal handed Will a bowl of stew. “I hope you don’t mind if we share a simple meal during your hour?” 

Will whispered a quiet ‘thanks’ after he had a few spoonfuls. Hannibal noticed Will flinch each time he snuck a glance at Hannibal. His hand found its place on Will’s shoulder. He tried to keep his face impassive as he felt Will lean into his touch.

“What’s troubling you? Tell me, I’m here for you.”

Will’s guarded eyes scanned Hannibal’s face for any warning along the lines of  _ “hey, don’t tell me about your discovery. Don’t make me end what we have.”  _ However, his analysis came back negative. 

So, he asked “As a therapist or friend?” 

“I’m not your therapist and I think the bond we share is… more intimate than friendship, wouldn’t you agree?”

Will nodded.“You’re the Chesapeake Ripper, aren’t you?”

Hannibal dryly chuckled as his head dropped. “Although i’m fully aware of the brilliance that is your mind, I can’t help but wonder how you found out.” He knew that there was a scalpel tucked away in his desk but he couldn’t fathom using it against Will.

“I wasn’t actively thinking about the case but the pieces connected themselves together with the missing organs and your culinary skills when I saw how you were slicing the meat for our dinner you made last weekend and sometimes there’s this void look in your eyes,” Will rambled.

Hannibal nodded with a small uptick of his mouth. “And what shall you do now? Where do we go from here?”

Will let out a puff of air. “I’d like to learn,” He answered. His icy eyes never left Hannibal’s darkened ones. The serial killer flashed a smile of ivory fangs that promised a future of violence as the emotion of pride infiltrated his bloodstream. He realized that his painstaking but worthwhile work of priming and grooming Will had finally birthed the moment that he’d been waiting for.

“And I would be honored to teach you, my dear mongoose.”


End file.
